What? No i will not WHAT?
by Doots
Summary: sirius Black has no clue what goes on in my head. he got me once but he wont again, Harry is lucky were best of friends damnit! Cassi is the most infuriating woman i have ever met! i cant read her or get to her until... sometimes im surprised i convinced the hat to put me in Gryffindor mwahaha


"James you really dont know what your missing, you should come to the party." Said James little brother.  
"No thank you Harry. I don't really have a taste for wine." Said James sarcasticly.  
"What about you Sirius? Remus?" Asked little Harry.  
"No thanks kid, don't want to get all partied out before the Gryffendors big bash." Said Sirius teasingly "Theres still room for you in the party if you want Harry." Said Remus politly refusing the Slytheren party.  
"Harry we're going to be late!" Yelled Harry's friend, who was a year older then him and never paied attention to his brother and his friends.  
"Look boys it's the cradle rober!" Yelled Sirius as he started laughing.  
"Shut it Black, Harry I have to meet Reg!" she said so Sirius could hear. Harry tried not to laugh as Sirius puffed up and was going to say somthing bad about his brother when she interupted him.  
"Dang it Black! Can't I have one date where you don't try to screw it up with your big mouth!" She yelled, Harry let the chuckles escape now seeing his friend scolding the player of the whole school.  
"Yeah alright they wont be comming any-" Said Harry as he was interupted.  
"Yeah! Date with out Sirius!" She cheared.  
"On second thought I have nothing to do right now." Said Sirius watching her face fall with satisfaction.  
"Damnit!" She yelled as she cast a tempus spell, again.  
"Cassi it wont be that bad to be a little late." Said Harry smiling as his friend started pouting.  
"Yeah shorty, it wont be that bad. Besides your finally getting me to a Slytheren party!" Said Sirius in an over exagerated way. Cassi rolled her eyes, and ignored him.  
"Oh so you are going?" Asked Remus as he started getting ready for the christmas feast.  
"Yeah, shorty said that she would dance with me if I did." Said Sirius smiling wolfishly. Cassi's mouth dropped open.  
"When the hell did I say that?" roared Cassi in accusation. Glaring at Harry, blaming him for this mess.  
"Well right after you decided to give me a chance, you know a date." Said Sirius winking at her "Alright now I'm sure your lying." Said Remus dryly.  
"Thank you Lupin!" Said Cassi smiling at him causing him to blush lightly. Sirius glared at Remus slightly, telling him to stay away from what was his.

Before Sirius would have never dated a Slytheren seriouly, untill Cassi transfered into this school. Every one was captivated by Cassi when she got here, and then she was sorted into Slytheren. Many members of the houses of Huffulepuff, and Gryffendor immidetly wrote her off right there, but Sirius decided that she caught his interest, even if she was a Slytheren. She, as many other Slytheren before her, santred to the table, except she went stright to where it was isolated, she sat right next to Harry. They both started talking in whispers, untill one Rebastion Lesterage walked right up to her and invited her to sit with them. Cassi smiled charmingly at him, Sirius thought she would go immidetly, but she let him down gently. Rebastion, not used to being rejected, insted sat down beside her and started chatting her up. She took this gracefully and started talking back, as was exspected of an heiress, and tried to get Harry to join in. She finally excussed her self and stude up to leave when Rebastion made his move. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the front of the table, sometimes Sirius wanted to ask her why she did it, but other times Sirius felt that it was a good thing he didn't. Cassi smacked his hand away and turned away from him, walked stright up to Harry and asked him if he knew which way the bathroom was, as she had a tendence to get lost, and he offered to show her, she accepted and from then on they were as thick as theifs. That summer Harry brought her home, and the maruders started tourtereing her in the meanest of ways, but she never told anyone, even Harry was kept in the dark. She would smile pleasently when she'd see us if she had someone with her, and if she was alone she would merly smile and take what we gave her with a damn smile. even insults to her she would take, untill we heard that she had a sister living with her that had a bunch of kids, a brother that never finished wizereding school, and a druggie mom. Sirius crualy hung this over her head untill she finally broke down crying and only asked him one thing, if he really hated her this much. Sirius felt her words like a blow to his heart, and he watched as she stud and ran to her room, frozen from her question. He found out later that day that she was called home to watch the younger kids, and Sirius couldn't have felt more like shit. Harry was once again quite, without Cassi around he was always quite, and the house was so empty with out her. Everyone breathed a sigh of releaf when one of her letters arrived, addressed to Harry, and his eyes lite up with excitment. He immidetly excused himself and locked himself in his room, and didn't come out untill that afternoon to ask if he could met Cassi in Diegon alley the next day. They agreed as long as one of the older ones went along. James couldn't go, he had some thing to do with Quitch, and Sirius was still guilty about what he'd said to her and volentered to because he's wanted to see Remus and Remus was getting a new book tomarrow, was his excuse when every one looked at him weridly. Sirius went to the only woman he ever loved to get the answer, Miss Potter.  
"Miss, P I really need your help. I think I went a little to far." Said Sirius knowing that he went farther then a little to far. After Sirius explained what he did and how guilty he felt he waited for Miss Potters help, hoping it wasn't to late.  
"What is it you want to do excatly Sirius? What you said and did shows the message you'd wanted her to have. Isn't that what you wanted, to tell her that you don't like her?" Asked Miss Potter wondering just what it was that made him want to get a rise out of her.  
"No! I don't know, it's just that she took it with a smile and I hated that. I wanted the reactions, I needed them. But when I got what I wanted it was not what I exspected. I thought it would feel nice but I just feel even worse, Miss P please help." Begged Sirius wanting to get rid of the horrible feelings he had. Miss Potter was a family woman and to her, Sirius was like a son, she wanted to get rid of his pain but even she was lost on what to do, so she decided to give away a number one secert that all woman were suposed to keep.  
"Sirius, do you know that a girls weakest point is chocolate? Gorgre gets me some every time he comes home late, and I forgive him every time." She smiles giving him hints.  
"So all I have too do is give her chocolate?" asked Sirius slightly confused.  
"Yes, but you have to let her know why or she'll get confussed on why. You said that she was from Amaerica right? Well in Amarica if you give a girl chocolates that means that you like her. So just make sure she knows that your asking for forgivness." Said Miss Potter. Sirius's eyes lite up and he got up to leave.  
"Thanks Miss P!" Yelled Sirius as he went to see Harry to see if Cassi eats a certian kind of choclate a lot. Harry reluctantly told him that she especilly enjoyed cookie dough ice cream that was usually made during Christimas. Sirius then immidetly went to the closet to grab his coat except Harry stoped him.  
"Sirius I dont think your going to find it in the wizzereding world. It's a muggle ice cream." Said Harry reluctantly.  
"I thought she dosen't like muggles." Said Sirius shocked to the core.  
"Why do you think she agreed to come. You know how dad is fastenated by muggle technoligy, she knows all about it because she took a few classes on it in the muggle world. She's quite well known in the muggle world for her singing ability though. She now only works summers though. So she gets some when she can, she has a whole other life to keep her there, So I just thought why not give her something to keep her here? She really is amazing, you don't diserve her Sirius." Said Harry thinking Sirius was going to take his friend from him.  
"Thats not why I'm doing this, Harry." Said Sirius solemly.  
"Oh? Then why so much attention on her? Why look only at her when she walks in the room? Why try to figure out her favorite things? You don't even do that much for your lastest one night stands, so why do it for a Slytheren?" Asked Harry suspiously and then he started walking away smiling earily. "You like a Slytheren, Sirius Black, but she doesn't like you." he said smiling as he disapered behind a door. Sirius felt a slight shiver of forboding, as he left to get the Ice cream.  
NEXT DAY

"Harry we're going to be late!" Yelled Sirius as he grabbed the ice cream and wondered why it felt so watery. But Harry was already comming down and at the flu network.  
"We're meeting her at the Leaky Coldren, she'll be waiting for us already, oh and Julian is with her." Said Harry smiling as he yelled out The Leacky Coldren and dissapered secends later. Sirius was left wondering just who was Julian. "The leacky Couldren!" he yelled as he forgot to hold on properly to the cookie dough ice cream and when he landed it fell all over him. He was feeling quite embaressed untill he heard a small sigh of resignation. "Sorry for this Harry but Anttnitte just couldn't watch him today and I was just going to the Wizereding world and guilt triped me into it. Julian I told you we'd go to the toy store but first we have to stop at Gringgots. Just behave for your aunty Cassandra ok?" Begged Cassi looking at a small three year old and smiling at him when he nodded.  
"Okay, aunty Cassandra!" Said Julian as he gave her a cute smile.

Please tell me what you think this is some old stuff tho :)


End file.
